To Hell and Back
by Unipugs at 221b
Summary: Burr is a crossroads demon. Laurens was an angel. Maria is a demon. Hercules and Lafayette are hunters. Even Charles Lee is a monster. Is anyone human? Alexander Hamilton, rejected and alone, sells his soul for his son's life. But he meets an untimely end and wants out.
1. Chapter 1: Saving Philip

**A/N: Hello! This was gonna be a one-shot Supernatural/Hamilton thing but. So basically Leslie Odom Jr was a crossroads demon in supernatural (When I found out a pterodactyl screamed) and I was listening (and crying) to It's Quiet Uptown and when he talked about he'd trade his life for Philip's. So what if Aaron Burr was actually a crossroads demon willing to make a trade. Also in this AU Eliza hadn't forgiven him.**

Alexander Hamilton was depressed. Eliza hadn't forgiven him. His son was dead. He'd ruined his presidential campaign. He decided to talk to his first friend, a man who would listen and provide clear insight on the situation. He knocked on Aaron's Burr door. The man answered and invited Alex in.

"Alright, what is it?"

"It didn't work. She told me to get lost!"

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know! I wish I could take his place. Everyone would be so much happier!" The rejected man burst into tears.

"You don't mean that." But Alex could see Burr's slight smirk.

"Yes I do!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Anyway, what does it matter? It's hardly possible."

"Well, there might a way." Burr blushed.

"Wha- What do you mean?" Burr edged closer to Hamilton, licking his lips. Hamilton tensed, what the hell was his friend suggesting? For one second Hamilton was certain Burr's eyes had flickered red. But of course that was ludicrous. It must just be the light.

"You _could_ replace him… I mean, if that's what you really want…" Alexander laughed nervously.

"Burr! Stop messing! What should I do?" He said everything slightly too loud, slightly too fake.

"Alexander… Do you want to know a secret?"

"Umm, sure?" What was Burr playing at? It certainly wasn't funny. His friend stood up and locked the door. Hamilton had a sudden uncomfortable feeling. "I should go…" He began to stand up when Aaron shoved him back down. He started to grin as he closed his eyes. "What the…" When his eyes opened they were an unnatural shade of red. "Burr?" Alex stood up and raced to door. He tugged on the handles but they wouldn't open. He plastered himself against the wall.

"Finally in the room where it happens, huh?" Burr grinned. He moved towards Hamilton, who backed away.

"What are you, Burr?"

"A dealmaker."

"What. Are. You. Burr?" Hamilton repeated, trying to sound calm as his voice cracked.

"Okay, okay, I'm a crossroads demon."

"A demon!"

"It's more common than you'd think."

"Is anyone else?"

"Ah, well that would be telling. And I don't want to ruin the big surprise. But I suppose I can tell you this, a lot of the people you know aren't, um, normal. Nearly everyone actually! Pretty cool, huh?"

"WHAT? WHO?"

"I can tell you some. Maria Reynolds? Demon. Mulligan and Lafayette? Hunters. That's a human who hunts monsters and demons, like me. Did you not think there was a reason they hate me? And John Laurens. An angel."

"My John? An angel? Of course, who else would be so pure."

"Yeah. Along with his loyal and ridiculously stupid brother, Castiel, Laurens was one of the only known gay angels."

"Gay? What?"

"Dude, he had a massive crush on you! Were you always this stupid?" Hamilton's face was bright red.

"Well, were you always a demon?"

"Touché. Anyway, do you want to make a deal or not."

"Tell me the terms and conditions."

"Your son is brought back to life in the full. I own your soul. This means you live but when you die you either go to hell or become a demon."

"That sounds fair…" Alexander scanned the words trying to find any possible loopholes.

"Shall we make it official?"

"Not yet… My son has a full life? No side effects?"

"He will remember the afterlife the first few hours but after that other than that he should be fine."

"But I will never see my friends or Eliza or anyone ever again?"

"Not unless they end up in hell somehow."

"Okay… So is there a contract or something?"

"Crossroad deals are sealed with a kiss, I'm afraid." Both men looked to the floor and blushed.

"Okay, so we're doing this." Both men said at once. The leaned in and shared an awkward kiss. Then Burr led Hamilton to the door and gestured for him to leave. As soon as the door closed Hamilton turned and saw his son.

"Pop!"

"Philip!" They shared a long and emotional hug.

"Pops! I was dead! I went to heaven and I saw Grandma! I saw Washington and Peggy and a bunch of your soldiers. They all took good care of me. They knew I was your son. But I couldn't see John Laurens… I don't know why…" Alexander nearly cried. But he had to stay strong for his son.

"Son. Shh. Let's get you home."

Aaron Burr looked out from his window and smirked. It was going to be fun tearing this family apart.

Meanwhile Eliza sat in the living room, weeping softly. She knew she shouldn't give in but remembering how empathic he was and how helpless she felt around him, she was on the brink of forgiving him. She made the decision to talk to him tomorrow, see things from his point of view. Then she might forgive him. She smiled to herself, pleased with her choice.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Eliza opened the door in her nightgown. She screamed in horror when she saw her son. Her dead son. Being held in her husband's hands. Philip woke at the scream and turned to his mother. Alexander let him go and he ran to his mother, giving her a tight hug. Eliza was in tears.

"Alexander! I know this is a dream! Wake me up!"

"Eliza, my dearest, this is not a dream. Let me put Philip to bed and then we need to talk."

After putting their previously dead son to bed the couple sat in the living room to talk things out.

"How is our son alive."

"You won't believe this but I managed to find a demon and make a deal with him."

"You're right, I don't believe you but I'm willing to hear you out."

"I traded my soul for-"

"WHAT?"

"I traded my- "

"Alexander! How could you?!" Eliza was in tears, everything had turned perfect, but at a cost.

"What? I don't really mind and it's not like anyone else cares."

"ALEXANDER!"

"Eliza, I'm sorry. I thought you wouldn't care."

"Oh my god! Of course I'd care!"

"I'm sorry! At least Philip lives!"

"Oh Alex. You need to do it."

"What?"

"You know what. Find the demon and call the deal off." Alex felt really sheepish.

"I can't."  
"WHAT?"

"No refunds."

"ALEXANDER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"Think of it this way. Eliza, help me spend the last of my life in happiness. Please?" She sighed.

"Okay. But you are a very stupid man." Alex smiled.

"Tell me something I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2: Unfair Deal or WTF BURR?

**A/N: Thank you to Maddy and Alice for following this! Yay!**

 **This chapter is kinda crackish, to make up for the tearfest last chapter. Also, note that I am shipping trash. And the trash I ship is Lams. If you don't like it good for you. I don't care.**

 **Also, I want to give you a word of warning. As this continues, it gets more and more, er, adulty? So, if you are young and innocent kiddies, please don't read this. Sorry. :(**

The next day Alexander Hamilton decided to confront his friends.

"How's my hunter buddies?" Lafayette and Mulligan exchanged glances.

"Ha! That's us! Hunting the British all day long!" Lafayette laughed nervously.

"Oh! I was thinking demons and vampires." He gave an accusing glare at them.

"How d'you know?" Hercules frowned.

"Burr told me." The hunters paled.

"Do you know what he is?"

"A demon." Hamilton replied smugly.

"Why would he tell you?" Hamilton looked away.

"I sold my soul to- "

"WHAT?" Both hunters screamed over Alex.

"There you go. I sold my soul for my son's life."

"Dude! That's deep!"

"Not now Herc," Lafayette snapped, "To Burr?"

"Uh, yes. Look, Eliza rejected me, so I went to his to talk and I said I'd trade my life for his is I could and he locked the door and told me I could. He also told me about John." Lafayette sweated.

"Oh yeah, he has a room full of fanar- OW!"

Lafayette stamped on his hunting companion's foot.

"He cared about you a lot." Lafayette corrected.

"Where do angels go when they die?" All three men's eyes glazed over.

"I don't know," the Frenchman answered. The room fell quiet.

"I should go." Hamilton left so he could cry in private.

He was walking down a back alley to shorten his journey when a figure appeared behind him. Maria Reynolds. But now her eyes were red and she was grinning wickedly. Before he could process what was happening she threw a knife at him. He shrieked and ran before crashing into the bins nearby. He was about to die and go straight to hell. This couldn't be coincidental. She walked over and held her blade over his chest. He closed his eyes and heard a piercing scream. That wasn't his. He slowly peeked between his fingers. Maria was lying in front of him, a blade lodged in her back. Behind her his two buddies high fived, both splattered in blood.

"Herc, Laf? Wha?"

"Yay! The demon is now a deadmon!" the larger man chuckled.

"That isn't funny," America's favourite fighting Frenchman sighed, "we suspected Burr would try something, you see, he commonly cuts deals short. You may think he's just trying to help you but all he cares about is the souls."

"Thank you guys, but if you tell me how to defend myself, I should be fine."

"If you see us tomorrow we can get you some holy water and a demon-killing knife. That should do it." Hercules suggested.

"Thank you so much, I better be going home."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Both hunters asked.

"I think Burr will still think I'm dead long enough for me to go home.

"Take care Mon Ami!" Lafayette called as Hercules shouted "See ya soon!"

Neither goodbye was true. Hamilton did not take care. Hercules wouldn't see him soon.

He was just about to unlock the door when he heard a hiss.

"Well, hello my good AHHHHH!" A man with long bangs covering one of his olive eyes stood over him. Well, not exactly a man. But before Alex could work out what was wrong with him the man lunged at him and ripped out his heart.

Eliza heard the screams and raced to the door. Outside her husband laid across the doorstep, his chest ripped open, entrails hanging out. It was such a quick death she couldn't even say goodbye. Footsteps came from the staircase and she heard a gasp. She turned around and saw Philip, who burst into tears.

"Mother?" Philip gasped between sobs.

"Philip, who dID THIS DID YOU KNOW?"

"How would I know?"

"Think back Philip. Think."

"Uh, are you o- "

"THINK! Getting killed?" Philip shook his head, "Duel? George Eaker?"

"Wait, I thought that was a dream."

"When you died, who brought you back to life?" Philip thought hard.

"Mr Burr! That was a weird dream… Why?" But his mother had left.

"AARON BURR! OPEN UP!" Eliza shrieked. Burr sighed. He opened the door.

"Mrs Hamilton. We made a fair d- " he was interrupted when Eliza slapped him. Aaron's eyes flashed red but this didn't faze the angry widow.

"YOU CHEATING, LYING ASS! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? I MEAN, DEMONS ARE ASSES IN GENERAL BUT YOU EXEDE EXPECTATIONS! WAIT UNTIL LAFAYETTE AND MULLIGAN HEAR ABOUT THIS! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Hey, who are you calling a cheat?"

"YOU! YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT WAS JUST A RANDOM MONSTER WHO JUST DECIDED TO WAIT FOR ALEX AND THEN KILL HIM!"

"That was the plan."

"GIVE HIM BACK!"

"No."

"YES!"

"No."

Alexander opened his eyes. "Where am I?" A figure loomed over him.

"Well, well, well. Who've we got here?"

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNN! Who is the mysterious figure? Find out next time in** _ **To Hell and Back pt3!**_ **Any reviews and stuff would be appreciated, plus suggestions. I want to add in Angelica but I don't know how. And Peggy. (Ba dum tschh!** _ **And Peggy.**_ **Comedic genius, guys.**


	3. Chapter 3: Laf is a Hardcore Fanboy

**A/N: Hello little muffins. How are you? Here's another chapter, featuring everyone's favourite Southern Mother******* democratic republican. Just so you know, there will be cute demon Jeffmads in the future. Also, sorry for not updating in a while. Please drop a review if you can be bothered. (: On with the story… Oh! Wait! I forgot! This is a modern AU because I really wanted Dean, Sam and Cas in this. Okay. Onwards…**

"Jefferson?!" Hamilton spluttered, staring at his enemy. He started to notice his surroundings. He was in a damp stone dungeon. He had a metal collar around his neck, pinning him to the wall.

"Looks good on you, huh?" the afro haired man smirked. Alexander noticed the man still looked pristine in his velvet coat.

"Why are you here?"

"Did you really think I went to France for that long?"

"Still wearing that hideous garment?" a voice called from above the staircase. I man in a crisp suit walked down the stairs.

Jefferson coughed. "Yes, sir. I think looks quite good on me."

"No one cares what you think," the man turned to Alex, gesturing to the room they were in, "this was his idea. Crowley. King of Hell." Alex and Thomas both blushed at the latter being put down. "You have a choice, kid. You can either become a demon like bush head here or get special torture for eternity by him in particular. We decided that would be particularly embarrassing."

"Thank you for the offer but I think I'll do what's right and take my punishment."

"Then you're all mine, sweet. And don't worry, I won't go easy."

Alex gulped.

"There's all sorts of procedures to go through. Even if I did agree it would take time…"

"I DON'T CARE! GET MY ALEX BACK!"

"I'll see what I can do, Mrs Hamilton."

"NO! YOU'LL GET HIM BACK!"

"I'LL DOOO MYYY BESSSTTTT!" Burr yelled. Eliza was taken aback. "GO AWAY!"

"Okay… Sheesh…" she walked out meekly. Aaron wanted to burst into tears of frustration.

"Having fun yet?" Jefferson laughed.

Hamilton groaned in pain, "Nooo…" The fashionable man made another deep slice in Alex's arm. The latter let out an ear-piercing scream.

"Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. Hercules Mulligan." Eliza greeted the hunting brothers.

"How did you know my full n-" Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette started.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HIM! YOU FAILED! DO YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOUR CELEBRITY HUNTER MAN CRUSH?" She burst.

Lafayette's mouth dropped. "How did you know about Dean Winchester?"

"Ew, come on man!" Hercules gagged, "that's messed up."

"Shut up!" Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette said.

"IT'S NOT HIS FAULT YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON DEAN WINCHESTER!" Eliza screamed, like she had ever since her husband was killed.

"SHUT UP!" Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette yelled.

"Okay… Sheesh…" Eliza muttered, "So? What are we doing about saving Alex?" Suddenly Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette stood on the table.

"WE CAN END THIS WAR AT HELL. CUT THEM OFF AT SEA. BUT FOR US TO SUCCEED, THEIRS SOMEONE ELSE WE NEED…"

Hercules piped up, "I know. JOHN LAURENS!"

"Dude, he's dead."

"So where do dead angels go?"

"I dunno. Who would know?"

Eliza noticed both men staring.

"HOW SHOULD _I_ KNOW?" the woman bellowed. Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette turned back to Mulligan.

"Maybe John's brother knows something?" He suggested.

"Which one?"

"The gay one."

Both Hercules and Eliza looked to the ground.

"Oh."

Eliza looked back up, smiling, "Then let's get packing!"

Jefferson was standing over Hamilton, who was lying weak on the rack, "Ya know, you could just become a demon and alllll of this," he stabbed Hamilton in the kidney to emphasise his point, "would be over. What'd ya say? Yes or No." He skilfully skewered the kidney and tore it out. Hamilton started to wriggle in pain, causing his torturer to cackle. Then, to the demon's astonishment, he straightened up and started singing. He joined in and they ended up singing a weird duet:

"Lord show me how to say no to this. I don't know how to say no to this. Cuz the situations helpless. And my body's screaming 'Help Me!'" Alexander sang.

"Lord, show me how to say no to this. I don't know how to say no to this. But my god he looks so helpless. And his body's saying 'Hell Yes!'" Jefferson sang.

"No, show me how to say no to this. How can I say no to this? There's nowhere I can go. When his knife's stabbed me I do not say no!" And then it went into a weird Overlap that was kinda like this:

 **HAMILTON**

Yes.

Yes.

Yes.

Yes.

Say no to this.

I don't say no to this.

There is nowhere I can go.

 **JEFFERSON**

YeEEss!

YeEEss!

YeEEEEEYYsss!

YEEEEEeeess!

Don't say no to this.

Then Crowley walked in and stopped. One of his best demons duetting with said demon's worst enemy.

"So?"

Jefferson turned red as he looked to his boss. "Nobody needs to know…"

 _Knock, knock, knock._

"Sammy! Get that would you?" Dean called. The younger brother sighed before opening the door. On the doorstep were three people, a woman and two men.

"Are you guys clients?"

"Er, well, kinda." Hercules started. Lafayette was silent and bright red, trying not to explode.

"Clients!" the moose called, scaring the guests with his deep, moosey bellow.

"Bring them in!" yelled a more human voice.

The three walked in.

"Hi. I'm dean win- Is he alright?" Dean asked, pointing to the man on the floor, curled up and rocking.

"He'll be fine," Hercules joked, "he just has a massive crush on you!"

"NO I DON'T YOU LIAR! BURN ON THE BEDROOM CEILING!" Lafayette was trying to make a funny reference to the supernatural book series but then realized that that actually happened to the mother of the man right next to him, "OMG! DEAN! I'M SO SORRY! DON'T CRY MY DEANIE PRINCESS, I'M SO SORRY!" Dean was crying.

Jefferson led Hamilton to a mirror and showed him his eyes. Upon realizing the mistake he had made he made a rash decision. He punched Jefferson in the gut before making a run for it. He soon realized he had no clue where he was going and sat down and cried. Jefferson immediately grabbed his wrists and dragged him back.

"I'm so sorry Dean! Please forgive me?"

"Sure."

"WHAT?" Lafayette was overjoyed.

"There's no point in holding a grudge over this. I couldn't bear a grudge with Cas for nearly killing me."

"Well, he was possessed by Lucifer at least some of the times." Hercules and Lafayette stared in awe. Lucifer? Woah.  
"ANYWAY!" Eliza shrieked subtly, "On the subject of Castiel, where do angels go when they die?"

"Castiel's not dead." Sam reasoned.

"Yeah, but his brother is." Eliza retorted.

"I'll get Cas." Dean took out his phone and called him to get his trenchcoated, angel-winged ass down here. He came.

"You're the hunters that work with Laurens, yes?" He asked.

"Tell us what you know."


	4. Chapter 4: No one Likes Demons :(

**A/N: Hello, people! I'm going on holiday so have two new chapters! Yay! Also, in answer to a review I got regarding the fact I said Philip was in a duel but it's the present day, it's complicated. So, I started this thinking it was in old times but then I realized that meant I couldn't have Sam, Dean and Cas, so I changed it. I'm gonna go back and edit it. Thank you very much for that! And don't worry, I'm thankful you pointed it out! Remember, reviews, faves and follows are SUPER appreciated. I'm glad people are actually enjoying this crap. Also, swearing ahead, just a warning. Enjoy!**

"S-So, w-what are you going to do with me?" Hamilton was still in shock over what he had done, Running away? He was going to be in so much trouble.

"You'll stay here in your old cell until Crowley decides to pay you a visit." Thomas answered coldly.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"Yep."

"Shit."

0000

"My brother is not dead."

"Whaaa?" Hercules and Laf falter.

"John Laurens is not dead. He is waiting."

"For what?"

"For Alexander Hamilton."

0000

"What the HELL were you playing at?" the king of hell yelled in frustration at Alex.

"I-I'm sorry sir. I was…" Hamilton was desperate to come up with an excuse, "super-duper eager to get started! Ha ha! I wanted to do, um, demon stuff, right away! Yay!"

"What do you take me for?!"

"Uhh, a very wise and powerful being?" Alex fumbled.

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Yeah, well, I meant it anyway. So can I get started demoning?"

"You know what, I know you're lying. But I'll give you a second chance anyway. You better not mess up." Hamilton breathed a sigh of relief. He was free to go. Thank god.

0000

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU'RE TELLING ME THIS NOW?! I WANT MY HUSBAND! GET JOHN RIGHT NOW SO WE CAN SAVE ALEXANDER!" Eliza hollered.

"Mrs Hamilton, calm down. We will get your husband." Cas reassured. For once Eliza stopped shouting.

"How'd you do that?" Hercules marvelled.

0000

Hamilton had been allowed to start demoning. He decided to become a crossroads demon, like Burr, so he could sneak off and see his family again. Even with blood red eyes. He appeared at the door to his old house. He stroked the familiar painted wood. A single tear rolled down his face. He knocked. No answer. He knocked again, louder. A patter of small feet. A male voice.

"No, Angie, I'll answer. You run upstairs." The retreat of small feet, back upstairs. The peep hole opened and a familiar eye peered down at him. Philip. The young man screamed.

"Philip! Philip!" Alex wailed as his son left. The small feet came back. The door opened to reveal Angelica Jr.

"No, Angie! Come back!" Philip screamed. The young girl turned her head back to Philip but pressed on, looking up at her father.

"Daddy?"

"No Angie! He's not your daddy! Don't listen to him!" Philip cried out.

"But he looks like daddy…" Angie whimpered, torn between the screams of her brother and the familiarity of her father.

"Angelica…" Alex's voice cracked. He held out his arms to her. She ran into them.

"NO! ANGIE!" Philip screamed, his voice pained.

"Daddy?" Angie started, "Why are your eyes red?" Alexander was surprised, she was curious rather than scared. He pondered on how to answer.

"Because I made a terrible mistake and I need mummy to help fix it." He stated.

"Oh! She went out. She said she was meeting Laffy Taffy and Hercules." Alex looked past her into the house. Philip appeared, holding some salt, a bottle of water and a knife. The demon gulped.

"Talking about Laf and Herc, they dropped this off the morning after you died. They said it kills demons." Philip smirked, "leave Angie alone, demon. Mama left me in charge. Back off or I'll kill you." Alex let go of his daughter and fell to his knees.

"I'm so sorry Philip! I swear it's me! I messed up! I'm a demon now! But it's still me, I swear! Please believe me Philip! Please!" Hamilton Sr was in tears now. Philip bit his lip.

"No." He threw some of the water on Alex who sprang back. The water was painful, but his will was stronger. He had to get to Eliza.

"PhiLIP!" It turned into a scream as Philip splashed more of the liquid on him. God it was painful. He could just imagine Jefferson laughing down there in hell. "Philip. Please."

"Pa. I know your kind. They speared me in hell. They cut me and hurt me and taunted me."

"Philip? You couldn't have been in hell. You were a good boy."

"After you made the deal I was waiting down there a little while. Mr Jefferson couldn't wait to hurt a Hamilton. Even if it wasn't the right one." Alex gritted his teeth in anger.

"That asshole! I'm gonna get him!" Alex yelled, "But, Philip, please, trust me. I need to see your mother. Please?"

"Fine. But you hurt her and I'll force Herc and Laf to wait until I'm there, just so I can end you personally" It had never occurred to Alex that his friends may be just as hostile as Philip. Maybe even more so. After all, they had experience. Would they high five over his dead body, like they did to Maria? Could they really be that cruel? No. They were friends first, hunters second. They wouldn't do that… Would they?

0000

Dean, Sam, Cas, Eliza, Hercules and complete fanboy Lafayette were heading to Laurens' 'grave'. All six were crammed in the impala, as Dean would never drive Eliza's 4x4. Laf and Herc marvelled at the range of weapons in the boot.

"Is that… The Colt. Like, the one that kills everything?" Laf asked, eyes wide.

"Almost anything," Dean corrected, "it was my dad's."

"Can we go?" Eliza sighed impatiently, fidgeting with her hands.

"Sure." Sam answered, and they set off.

0000

Alex teleported to Laf and herc's shared house. He quickly came across the conclusion they were at two hunters' house. Sam and Dean Winchester.

He sighed, and teleported to the address scrawled on a note on the pin board.

0000

Are we there yet?" Mulligan chimed.

"NO!" Screamed Dean, "We've been on the road for two minutes. My god, do you ever shut up?"

"Nope." Laf supplied.

"Stop trying to impress your boyfriend," Hercules sniggered.

"SHUT UP!" you could see Laf's blush even through his dark skin.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Eliza screamed.

"YOU!" Laf screamed back at her.

"Quiet!" Castiel surprised everyone in the vehicle by raising his voice, "Please."

0000

Alex wanted to cry. They weren't there. But he heard a loud engine in the distance.

"Might as well try…" he thought, and teleported after the car.

"Um, dean. Did you see that?" Sam asked quietly.

"Yeah." The car grinded to a halt. It was a black shadow flashing across the road.

"I'll check. I'm far stronger than any of you." Cas offered. No one objected so he stepped out onto the country road. He looked around when suddenly a face appeared right in front of him. Pure red eyes. A demon.

"Angel…" the red-eyed demon greeted.

"Demon…" Cas responded coldly.

"Have you seen a woman called Eliza Hamilton? Please…" Alex begged. Cas suddenly pulled him closer by the collar of his shirt when a woman ran out the car, screaming. Alex shut his eyes, not wanting Eliza to see him.

"Alexander! Why are you here? Did you escape?" She screamed. Cas let go of Alex.

"Eliza?" Alex winced, not wanting to open his eyes.

"Alex, look at me!" She cried.

"No," Alex yelped.

"What? What's wrong?" Alex opened his red eyes. Eliza shrieked. "ALEX! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"I messed up. I couldn't handle the pain. I'm so sorry." Alex snivelled. By now the four hunters had joined the crowd.

"Mon Ami. Alex? Look at me." Laf whispered. Alex did as he was told.

"You guys are gonna kill me now, aren't you?" the demon whimpered.

"NON! Mon petite Alex. Never!" Laf cried.

"We probably should." Cas stated.

"WHAT?!" Laffayette, Hercules and Eliza cried.

"He has a point. He could be dangerous." Sam shrugged.

"Please… Can we take him to Laurens first? One last time?" Hercules begged.

"Alright. But I want him restrained in the car. He's not hurting my baby!" Dean compromised.

"You know Sam's an adult, right?" Eliza looked at him quizzically.

"He means the car…" Sam sighed.

"Okay…"


	5. Chapter 5: Jeffmads and Lams!

**A/N: Your second chapter, as promised! Just so you know, each word count is slowly increasing! I've forced myself to write at least 1500 words from now on. And to try update more. I don't know why, since it's pretty bad anyway but whatever. Review, Fav, Follow and whatever. Just let me know you exist! Also, there is some demon Jeffmads. Yay!**

"The impala was even more crowded with Alex. His hands were held behind his back by Cas and were now aching. They had been driving for hours, dean's classic rock album now on its eighth cycle. Believe it or not, Back in Black does in fact get old.

"Um, Dean," Sam started, "can we change the music?"

"Sammy. How many times do I have to tell you? Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."

"I swear, I may have to use my demon powers to destroy the stereo." Alex muttered. Cas pulled his arms back sharply. Alex let out a yelp, "Oww. Kidding, angel! Kidding!"

"Sorry, Cas doesn't understand sarcasm." Sam apologised as Dean spat.

"He deserved it! No one disses AC/DC or Kansas!"

"Ugghh." Eliza groaned, "How loooonnnggggg?"

"Not far." Sam answered gleefully.

"Thank god." Mulligan and Laf sighed.

"Where the fuck is my demon?" Crowley spat.

"I don't know sir." His loyal secretary whispered.

"Well, Maddie, find out."

"Yes sir." James Madison stood up and left to go do some field work.

"We're here." All seven filed out the car at Dean's announcement. They quickly found the grave.

"Us five will get the equipment. Will you be safe alone with the demon, Mrs Hamilton?" Dean asked, already walking back to the car.

"Of course. He's my husband." The five men (four men and an angel) walked off, leaving the couple alone. The stood before the gravestone, marked _Lt John Laurens, beloved friend, husband and son._

Eliza whispered, "Do you want to be alone?" Alex looked up, stunned.

"You'd trust me?"

"Of course! I'll give you some space."  
"Thank you." Eliza walked off. Alex was alone. He let the tears flow freely now. A hand rested on his shoulder.

"Eliza?" Alex sobbed.

"Nope." A voice, so familiar. His best friend.

"John?" he looked up to see John Laurens, in all his glory, "John!"

"Alex!" The two embraced.

"John! I'm so sorry!"

"For what?" John sounded genuinely confused.

"For being a demon!"

"Hey. Alex. Look at me. It's not your fault."

"Of course it is! It's all my fault, and they'll kill me when they find out you can't do anything about it!"

"HEY!" the yell forced the two apart, "JOHN!" It was Hercules and Laf. Both dropped what they were holding and ran towards their comrade.

"BROTHER? GET AWAY! HE'S DANGEROUS!" Cas yelled.

"Castiel?" John was confused, "what are you doing here?

"Finding you." The two brothers embraced. Only John could see Castiel's torn, broken wings. Only Cas could see John's, simply a frame of bones with just a few feathers hanging off. Even so they wrapped their wings around each other. "Why were you embracing the demon?"

"Because he's my friend," Laurens stated simply.

"He is spawn of hell." Cas argued.

"You still loved Dean when he was a demon!" John argued.

"Even so, watch out. You can still care about it, but I wouldn't place any trust in it.

"Hey, featherbrain! I'm not an it!" Alex pointed out.

"And my brain is not composed of feathers, demon." Cas shot back, "You are not safe. I won't risk a brother of mine getting hurt."

"What about Lucifer?" Alex didn't miss a beat.

"What about him?" Cas asked, daring him to continue.

"He's you're brother! Yet you don't care about him!"

"He doesn't deserve it. All he does is control and manipulate."

"So do other angels! What about Michael? He just controls." Laurens chimed in.

"John? You're on his side?" Cas tilted his head.

"I guess. I mean, he has a point. The only angels who've ever even exercised their freewill are me, you and Gabriel. Though, he hardly turned out well…" John rambled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He was kinda foolish, you've got to admit. Getting himself killed and everything…" Cas was just pure rage. How dare he talk about Gabe in such a way? Without thinking he shoved his brother. John was sent flying across the graveyard. Alex ran up to Cas and threw a fist at him. Cas fell to the ground, Alex's rage fuelling his demon strength. He went up to the collapsed Castiel and wrapped his arms around his neck. The demon slowly pushed the angel's head to the side, forcing it until he heard the first crack. He was about to finish the deed when dean ripped him off of Cas. That was when Alexander Hamilton left. All that was left was his demon side, determined to get revenge no matter what. Hercules grabbed his arms and held them behind his back. He slumped weakly down. Hercules removed an arm to grab his holy water when the demon managed to wrench out his hand. Without thinking, Alex punched his friend in the face and sent him straight into a gravestone with the force. He strode on towards Cas. Lafayette leapt in front of him but Hamilton just kicked him down before walking over his body. He finally reached Cas.

"Hey!" Dean shouted. Alex looked over. He was holding a knife, "leave him be!" Alex stopped a second before ignoring him. He sent fist after fist onto the angel's body. The next few things happened all at once.

"Dean! Stop!" Sam had tackled Dean.

"ALEXANDER!" Eliza had bellowed.

"Alex…" That was John.

Then Hercules and Lafayette used two little water guns and showered him in holy water.

"Hey Jemmy!" Thomas called to his friend. _Hopefully more than friends one day._ He thought to himself.

"Hi Thomas." He seemed down.

Thomas gestured for Madison to sit down beside him, "what's up?"

"That Hamilton kid went missing," James sighed.

"He's just as bad in the afterlife then." Both men laughed. They were awfully close, James thought. He could feel Jefferson's fluffy hair, the velvet of his coat, the warmth of his breath… No. Him and Thomas were just friends, colleagues. Nothing more.

"I have to go find him. Wanna come?" Madison asked. It was a friend helping a friend, that was it. Not a date.

"Sure, Jemmy! I better ask Alister before I leave. I don't think he'll mind. He likes me."

"Wow. Then you're very lucky." Alister never liked anyone.

"I have you, Jemmy, so I suppose I am."

Hamilton let out such a painful sound that everyone had to cover their ears. He was in tears though, so at least he was back to normal.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHAT HAPPENED?" he yelled.

"You attacked Cas!" Dean exclaimed, "What else were we supposed to do?" Alex took a look at Cas. Sure enough he was bloody and half dead. Then he saw Laurens.

"John? What about you? Surely I didn't attack you."

"Castiel did. It was my fault. I brought up Gabe. I know you loved him. I'm sorry, Castiel."

"It's alright. I shouldn't have hurt you."

"Peace?" John looked at his brother and best friend. He held two hands out.

"Peace." Both agreed. They each took a hand and he pulled them into a group hug.

"Yay! I love you guys!" he squealed.

"We love you too…" the other two sighed.

"I can go!" Jefferson told Madison.

"Yay! I mean, cool. That's cool. I guess." James bluffed.

"Admit it! You love me!"

"Haha! Nope!"

"Oh, so you wouldn't mind if I asked Burr on a date?" Thomas teased.

"WAIT? WHA- I mean, pfft, no."

"So you wouldn't go on a date with me?"

James bit his lip. Maybe Thomas actually liked him? Or maybe this was just a joke. "Depends. Are you asking?"

"Sure." How could Jefferson be so cool about this?

"Okay then. Just for fun."

The torturer smiled, "so is this a date?"

"Okay." Madison decided.

"Yesssss," Jefferson jumped in joy, "let's go capture Hamilton!"

They first place they came to was Hamilton's house. They changed their eyes human, a skill Hamilton was yet to master, and knocked.

"Yes? Mr Jefferson? Mr Madison?" Philip answered. He was deathly worried about his mother.

"Have you seen your father?" Thomas smirked, leaning against the doorway. _No-one could know about Pa._ Philip thought.

He blushed as he lied, "I'm a-afraid he passed a-away." Suddenly Jefferson stopped smiling and pinned Philip up against the wall, his eyes flickered black. Philip screamed.

"Where. Is. Your. Father." He gritted his teeth.

"ARE YOU A DEMON? LIKE DAD. ARE YOU GOING T-" He was cut off as a hand was placed over his mouth.

"Get the rest of the children. Dispose of them. This one is far more useful." Madison obliged and entered the house. He came back out holding several children and babies. "Youngest first." Jefferson commanded again. James started slitting their throats, quickly and efficiently. Philip was weeping as each sibling's life was taken. Jefferson smiled, enjoying the boys pain. Then there was just Angelica and Philip left. Philip ripped the hand off his mouth.

Still pinned to the wall he yelled, "ANGIE!"

"PHILIP! HELP!" she bawled.

"Your brother doesn't even care, Angelica." Jefferson stated simply as Madison sliced her throat.

"ANGIE!"

 **A/N: Welp! Sorry! That was kinda darker than I expected. Ack! Also, Jeffmads.**


	6. Chapter 6: Well this is sad

**A/N: I'M BACK, BABY! Two notes before we begin. 1. Some adult language. 2. This is really short because I like where it ends. That's kinda vague but okay. Any support is appreciated. I start school next week, and I'm super nervous. I don't know why I told you that. ANYWAY, enjoy and let me know what you think!**

Thomas slung Philip over his shoulder and carried him to the car waiting outside. Madison opened the door and Thomas pushed him in.

"Sit there, quiet and well behaved and we might not kill your parents." Jefferson told him.

"Might." James emphasised.

The two demons climbed in and they drove away.

0000

"So how do we turn Alex human again?" Laf asked, all eight now squished in the car.

"I'm not sure. You would need a witch, a very strong one at that," Laurens responded, deep in thought.

"We know someone. She's really powerful but she'll only help if she gets something out of it," Sam suggested but Dean shook his head.

"Why would she?"

"I guess…" Sam looked about, "Alex? Did you meet Crowley"

"Yes. He was very interested in me," the demon admitted.

"There. She could get revenge on her son by getting rid of his little demon."

"It could work," Dean shrugged.

"Hang on. Son?" Hercules stated quizzically.

"Oh yeah, she's Crowley's mother. She hates him."

"That's kinda sad but okay. Shall we set off?" Alex asked, trying to find an ounce of space between the six other people in the back.

"Yeah." 

0000

The two demons ended up at John's grave. Since neither of them were able to teleport they had to drive. Philip told them that Eliza went to Laf and Herc's after being stabbed in the arm repeatedly but after that they had to work it out themselves. Philip was desperately trying to sabotage their search but it never worked. They had followed the trail but now it was nearly impossible. It was a freaking graveyard! But unfortunately, Madison worked out that they could just follow the tracks of the car. They followed until they saw a car up in front. A black chevvy impala.

"I'll call Burr." Thomas declared.

The demons overtook the impala and parked right in front, forcing the other car to stop.

"I'll go out, Jeffikins. They won't recognise me," James offered.

"Be safe, Jemmy." Philip gagged at the nicknames.

Madison got out and approached the car. He knocked on the passenger window, which was rolled down to reveal a tall, long haired man and a furious smaller man at the wheel.

"Hello. I'm sorry to bother you. Is Alexander Hamilton in there?" The angry one glanced at the back.

"Why? Who are you?" Sam asked.

"His old friend. His son was worried where he was," Maddie lied. He could now see all six in the back. Alex sprang forward, hands still held tight by Cas.

"Philip!" he screamed. Then he remembered his red eyes and gasped. James smirked.

"Alexander, Eliza. Step outside."

"Why?" Eliza asked.

"I have something to show you." The couple stepped out. Then they screamed as Burr grabbed Eliza and Jefferson grabbed Alex.

"JAMES?" Alex shrieked, "YOU'RE A DEMON?" Madison let his eyes flick black. Then he went to the car and dragged out a body. Both Hamiltons screamed. It was their son.

"PA! MOM!" Philip cried. He was held tight by Madison.

"Swapsies, jemmy! This is my domain." Jefferson said in a sing song tone. The two awkwardly swapped so Madison had Alex and Jefferson had Philip. And a knife. And was pushing it into Philip's arm.

"PHILIP! GET OFF MY SON YOU- AHHH!" Madison dug his nails in until Alexander bled. In return Thomas slid the knife back into Philip's arm.

"PA! RUN! LEAVE ME!" Philip yelled, "PA?! PA! GO! MOTHER! GO! PLEA-AHHHHH" Another knife.

But the demons didn't notice six men slowly leaving the car and creeping around to the boot. They did however see it when the six men marched over with knives, guns, salt and holy water. And for some reason, water guns.

"Ah, fuck it." Jefferson stabbed Philip in the chest and signalled for James and Aaron to get in the car. They left as a bullet pierced the glass.

0000

All eight crowded around Philip. The hamiltons had done this once, they were not doing it again.

"PHILIP!" Eliza shrieked.

"Philip…" Alex whispered, "No no no no no no. Philip… Philip, look at me. PHILIP LOOK!"

Philip had one last thought sear through his mind. All he could here was Jefferson hissing in his ear, " _your father doesn't even care._ "


End file.
